The Molecular Cytogenetics Core was involved in the following projects: 1. Delineation of complex chromosomal rearrangements and identification of IgH translocation partners by FISH mapping in multiple myeloma cell lines, detection and delineation of non-IgH aberrations. Karyotypic characterization by SKY of multiple myeloma cell lines and subclones, hybridoma clones with single human chromosome (collaboration with Dr. Kuehl). 2. Characterization of a set of multiple myeloma cell lines and short term cultures by FISH, SKY, integration with aCGH and sequencing data (collaboration with Dr. Kuehl, Dr. Bergsagel, Dr. Demchenko. 3. Comprehensive characterization of a human ovarian adenocarcinoma cell line derived from an Ashkenazi Jewish patient (collaboration with Dr. Meltzer, Dr. Rozenblum, Dr.Ried).4. Delineation of chromosomal rearrangements produced in clones of monocytic leukemia cell lines by RAG- and I-SceI- induced breaks (collaboration with Dr. P.Aplan).